Crash Bandicoot VS Abe
Crash Bandicoot VS Abe ' is a What-if? Death Battle collaboration by Tonygameman & Raiando, it features Crash Bandicoot from his eponymous franchise and Abe from Oddworld. ''Description Crash Bandicoot VS OddWorld! Who will win this classic PlayStation battle? This is a collab between Tonygameman and Raiando. Enjoy! ''Interlude'' Wiz: PlayStation, the best game platform since 1994. ''Boomstick: Especially, your parents know this console with these characters like...'' '''Raiando: Crash Bandicoot, the box-wrecking bandicoot. Tonygameman: And Abe, the messiah of Mudokons. Boomstick: Who fuck are you two? Tonygameman: Wiz suggested us to join this one, because we grew up with that good ol' PlayStation. Boomstick: He's Wiz, they're Tonygameman and Raiando, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor, and Skills to find out who will win A Death Battle! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Crash's bio) ''Crash Bandicoot Spins Up (Raiando) Tonygameman: Ohhh Crash Bandicoot, one of the classic PlayStation titles. ''Wiz: About Crash Bandicoot, he's a Bandicoot that got captured by Dr. Neo Cortex and been mutated by an invension called Evolvo-Ray. Boomstick: but Evolvo-Ray got malfuncioned and Crash managed to escape from Cortex's hands and jumped out of the window. Raiando: Then Neo Cortex decided to take care of Female Bandicoot, Tawna instead. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Crash Bandicoot ended up landing on N.Sane Beach and his adventure starts from here. Wiz: During his adventures, he met a mask named Aku Aku, a floating Wooden mask created by an Ancient Witch Doctor who help Crash to stop Neo Cortex's plans on taking over the world. Raiando: Also, Crash Bandicoot got some cool moves in his adventures, take his trademark Spin attack, it's powerful enough to destroy wooden crates and even reflect projectiles, Tornado Spin allows Crash to spin longer and create momentum in Mid-air. Boomstick: his Slide attattack is pretty self explanatory, he slides for short distance and as well hurt enemies. Tonygameman: his Body Slam attack makes Crash jump in the air and Slam Down his enemies, and he can break down Steel-Crates too. Wiz: now about Crash's Armor and Weaponry, his Aku Aku mask after breaking 3 Aku Aku Crates grants Crash complete Invincibility, Enhanced Speed and Strength for a few seconds. Boomstick: Wumpa Bazooka is a really weird Weapon that shoots out explosive Wumpas, one per round. Raiando: and then there's the Jetpack, God I hate the controls of that Jetpack, but at least you can still attack while using the jetpack. Tonygameman: Now about Crash's Feats, he defeated Cortex and his Minions multiple times. Wiz: Defeated his evil clone, Fake Crash. Raiando: Defeated enemies that labeled as Gods. Boomstick: And he even tanked a point blank explosion and even piloted a mech without training. Wiz: However, one of Crash's biggest weakness is lack of intelligence, because of that, hee's easily distracted. Raiando: Don't forget that he can be lazy sometimes. Tonygameman: and he's not physically very strong, but let's see how he take's on Abe. cue Crash doing his little dance. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Crash's bio and open for Abe's bio) ''Abe Communicates In (Tonygameman) Tonygameman: RuptureFarms, the biggest meat-processing plant on OddWorld ever. '''Raiando: They made Paramite Pies, Scrab Cakes and Meech Munchies which is no longer available due to Meeches having been hunted to extinction. Actually every Mudokon working on this factory are all slaves.' Wiz: Until one night Abe, who is the floor waxer First Class is working late and finds out his boss Molluck the Glukkon and other Glukkons are using Mudokons to make Mudokon Pops (known as New n' Tasty) to increase profits, which are declining due to Scrabs and Paramites becoming more scarce by the day. Boomstick: Abe is an alien, right? Raiando: No, Boomstick. He is a Mudokon. Tonygameman: Calm down. Abe is scared due to this and escapes the factory. He later notices a Mudokon hand print imprinted into the moon and falls down a cliff, hitting his head and lays on the ground until he is destined by the Mudokon shaman Big Face to become the Mudokon savior. Raiando: He then returns after completing the trials of Paramonia and Scrabania, with the power of Shrykull and then destroyed RuptureFarms, rescuing all 299 Mudokons alongside Alf himself. Wiz: Abe maybe can't physically fight, but he uses GameSpeak to interact with Mudokons, for example... Abe: Hello! Mudokon: Hello! Abe: Follow me! Mudokon: OK! Other Mudokon follows Abe, tiptoeing through sleeping Slig. Boomstick: I like one of his GameSpeaks, farting; which can become into Explosive Fart. KABOOM!!! Raiando: He can throw timed grenades which can be found on the machines or rocks from the ground. Tonygameman: He can roll around and possess the character by chanting. He can only chant if no chant suppressors are nearby, as doing so will electrocute (but not kill) him. Wiz: He later gets abilities to turn invisible and heal Mudokons in Abe's Exoddus. Raiando: How's about Shrykull? Tonygameman: Okay... after Abe completes all ancient Mudokon trails of Paramonia and Scrabania through the Monsaic Lines and Temple, he gains hand scars which represents a Paramite and the other a Scrab; allowing to become into an all-powerful Mudokon demigod Shrykull. Boomstick: He can electrocute the entire area around him with powerful bolts of electricity, killing anyone near him. I wish I will become this demi-god! Raiando: He didn't only escaped and destroyed RuptureFarms or completing those trails from Paramonia and Scrabania, he rescued all 299 Mudokons, sabotaged SoulStorm Brew production and helped Munch to get him the Gabbiar. Wiz: As I said, Abe can't fight physically and is VERY clumsy. Tonygameman: Also, Shrykull ends immediately after use and needs to be charged by sending the appropriate number of Mudokons through a numbered bird portal, which can then be carried around until activated by chanting. Boomstick: If you think this Mudokon will win this Battle, we relies on his farting. Wiz', Tonygameman and Raiando:''' BOOOMMMMSTTTTIIIIICCCCKKKK!!!!!!'' cue Big Face and Abe appear to the applause of the 299 Mudokons that Abe saved from RuptureFarms. Abe is unsure how to take his welcome, but Big Face raises his arm to the cheers of the crowd. Abe smiles and then farts, winking at the camera. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut, finishing Abe's bio and open for the Pre-Fight) ''Pre-Fight'' Who will you be rooting for? Crash Bandicoot Abe Who do you think will win? Crash Bandicoot Abe Wiz: Alright, the combatants and votes are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: I'm really waiting for this one! Tonygameman & Raiando: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the fight)' ''Death Battle'' In N. Sanity Beach, Crash was seen relaxing on the ground alongside Aku Aku after saving the world from his arch-nemesis Dr. Neo Cortex. Aku Aku:You truly gain this day free, Crash. Cortex will never dominate the world again before he knows that we're here to stop him. Crash nods, answering yes (because he can't talk) and continue relaxing, until he wakes up suddenly and sees a portal. Aku Aku: Or not... But Cortex doesn't use this portal yet! Then a Mudokon named Abe jumps out of a portal. He greets Crash by saying Hello! Crash swings his hand to greet back. Aku Aku says Who are you and where you come? Abe: My name is Abe. From Oddworld and I was saving my fellow Mudokons from the evil Glukkons again before I'm teleported into this weird place. Are you the enemy? Aku Aku: I understand, but I don't believe so. You're Dr. Cortex's newest minion to defeat us. Crash then gets up and does his fighting pose. Abe shouts I'm not a bad guy! and picks up a rock from the ground and aims at Crash. Fight Abe throws a rock at Crash. Crash Bandicoot then dodges the rock and runs towards Abe, he attacks Abe with Slide and Tornado Spin, launching him away. Abe then leaps back to the ground, and then rolls towards Crash, slapping and farting at him. Crash then leaps into the air and does a Body Slam at Abe, which he dodges. Then Abe possesses Crash's body, making him punch himself multiple times until Aku Aku shakes Crash to free him. Aku Aku then fires a laser at the opponent from his eyes, which hits Abe who is blinded, allowing Crash to attack him. Crash picks up a Wumpa Bazooka and fires a Wumpa Fruit at Abe, which he quickly dodges over. Abe then sees a Mudokon, and says to him Hello! Mudokon watches at Abe and responds Hello! Abe then told him Give me a grenade. Mudokon throws a grenade to Abe, shouting OK! Abe then throws a grenade, which hits Crash, launching him into the tree and hits his head on it. Crash then quickly gets up and uses his Jetpack, Abe then turns invisible. Crash flies at the ground, doing a Tornado Spin at the invisible Abe. Then Crash is countered by Abe's fart, making him fall out of a Jetpack. Abe: That's for you! He then trips due to his clumsiness, and is again visible. He then heals himself. Crash then jumps on a Polar Bear, while Abe jumps on Elum. Both charges at each other, mauling each other. Both Crash and Abe jumps out of their animals. Abe then does a Explosive Fart at Crash, launching him again. Crash then sees 3 Aku Aku Crates and smiles. Aku Aku shouts Now it's your turn to show him, Crash! Crash then does a Body Slam and hits those crates, making him invincible with a Aku Aku on his face and some golden sparkles shines around him. Abe sees this, and transforms into a Mudokon demi-god Shrykull, roaring at him. Crash then lifts a tree and throws it at Shrykull, who electrocutes it into pieces. Shrykull then charges and mauls at the invincible Crash, who runs around him in a fast speed. Shrykull then electrocutes the entire area, roasting some animals around him and hits Crash into the air, transforming back into Abe. Crash's invincible form ends, and he does a Tornado Spin mid-air to slowly float in the air. He then picks up a Jetpack again and this time with Wumpa Bazooka on his hand, rushing towards Abe who is on the ground. Crash then shoots a barrage of Wumpa Fruits at Abe, then lifts him and throws him at the Nitro Crate, obliterating his body into ashes, except his head which is decapitated. Aku Aku: I'm proud to you, Crash. He's maybe not really Dr. Cortex's minion, but he gives us a big break while Cortex is planning his plans. Coco (through Crash's radio): Crash! Do you hear me? I found out that Cortex returns and decided to use Crystals for world domination once more again! Crash then founds a Crystal on the ground and picks it. Aku Aku says Looks like Cortex forget only one Crystal. Let's go to stop him! Crash and Aku Aku are then teleported back to Warp Room. KO! ''Results'' Crash is seen on the Warp Room alongside Coco and Aku Aku, investigating the Crystal he found as Abe's head is pecked on the eyes by the bird. Boomstick: Abe maybe is a weakling, but his powers was those which almost overpowered Crash. Wiz: Crash tanked a point-blank explosion and his arsenal are better than Abe's. Raiando: Abe's Shrykull form is actually the powerful like Crash's Aku Aku Invincibility form, but Crash's is more impressing due to super speed and strength. Wiz: Also Abe's GameSpeak means, that Abe relies on teamwork with other Mudokons. Boomstick: His farts can hurt Crash, but Explosive Fart is better to him. Raiando: So Abe is now WHOAed by the bandicoot. Tonygameman: The winner is Crash Bandicoot. (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CzX2JUqDuI) at 0:20 to 0:26) Crash throws a Gem into the air as he spins and shouts "Ta-daa!!!" Next time on Death Battle Shovel Knight Vs. Sash Lilac (Raiando) Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Sparkster (Tonygameman) ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Crash ans Abe is that both are from Classic Playstation games as both of them have a goofy sense of humor. *This is the second time Raiando added himself as a Co-host, first being Luigi VS Sage Harpuia. *This is the first time Tonygameman added himself as a Co-Host. *Both Tonygameman and Wiz are the only guys who can calm down Boomstick and Raiando. *This match-up is likely being done to commemorate Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy and Oddworld: Soulstorm, which both are remakes of the original PS1 games made for PS4. Category:Tonygameman Category:Raiando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant